Neighbours
by Ceville
Summary: "And the neighbours are... surprisingly friendly." Anna isn't quite sure what to make of the blind man living in the penthouse - he seems nice enough, if not a little odd. Besides: he's blind. It's not like she's in any danger, right? A series of 'one-shots' revolving around the 'neighbourly interactions' between a boringly normal young woman, and her new neighbour.


**Neighbours.**

**Disclaimer: **If you recognise it, chances are I don't own it.

**Author's Note: **Annnnnnd I'm baaaack. Now that there are a few more episodes, I can actually try to write something, haha! This is sort of related to the oneshot "Barefoot" but I'm sort of taking the character and starting over. I wanted to try and write a little series of humourous one-shots, after watching the latest episode - one line in particular gave me the idea, spoken in the elevator scene with Deucalion and Scott. It might tie into the events of the show at some stage, but I thought it might be funny to have some poor, _normal_ human being interact with the Alpha, without any idea of how dangerous and downright scary the man is. I'm doubting that there'll be romance, I'm doubting whether there'll even be friendship, haha! See what happens~

Again, I doubt that Deucalion goes around using that name with the general public, and since in mythology, Deucalion is roughly the Greek equivalent of Noah... I thought it'd be a nifty idea to have him use that. ANYWAY - I'd love to hear back from you guys, let me know what you think! c:

* * *

"_And the neighbours are... surprisingly friendly."_

* * *

_**A**_nna wasn't sure how she could afford to live in the building that she did. It was fancy, and in a nice area, with spacious apartments and an all-around comfortable atmosphere. Somehow, she managed to pay the bills and put food on the table – even if they _were_ often microwaveable meals, and TV dinners; two paper-bags full of said meals currently filling her thin hands.

She strode across the building foyer, smiling a friendly smile to the doorman on her way to the elevator. Shifting the bag around awkwardly, she clumsily reached for the up button, feeling more than a little triumphant when she managed to press it without dropping everything all over the floor.

A ding alerted her to the arrival of the lift, doors sliding open shortly after. She smiled again at the man inside, blinking when he showed no sign of responding. Frowning, the redhead stepped inside, pressing the button for her own floor. The only other button that had been pushed was for the penthouse, she noted, concluding that the man must be quite well-off.

She peered at him curiously from the corner of her green eyes, blinking when her gaze fell upon the cane clasped in one of his hands. Her mouth fell open slightly, forming a little 'o' as she realised why he hadn't responded to her smile.

He hadn't seen it.

Anna shuffled around from foot to foot, the weight of her groceries beginning to make her arms ache. She really needed to start going back to the gym, if a bag of food made her arms feel like they'd been pumped with lead. A snort escaped her at the thought – she'd never been particularly good with anything remotely athletic.

"Is something the matter?" He spoke up, head tilting in her direction.

The woman blinked, momentarily taken aback his voice. Quickly catching herself, she smiled, shaking her head. "No, just had a funny thought. Sorry." She apologised good-naturedly, courtesy and curiosity battling one another in her head. "Are you new here?" Flushing a bit at her nosiness, she shook her head. "I haven't seen you around before." She knew most of the tenants by appearance, if not by name – she couldn't recall seeing him around.

Her eyes widened at her own words, hoping that they wouldn't be considered offensive.

He chuckled, as if sensing her worrying, and nodded. "Somewhat," He admitted, tone friendly. "There were adjustments that needed to be made, to the penthouse." He gestured to his face, or his sunglasses, more likely. "It wasn't entirely friendly to the blind, I'm afraid."

Anna nodded, the conversation lulling due to her having absolutely no clue what to say in response. They passed another floor, the silence uncomfortable – to her at least. "I'm Anna," She blurted out, rather suddenly. "Annabelle, but... most people call me Anna."

He smirked a bit, nodding. "Noah." He held a hand out in her direction, though it was slightly off angle-wise. She fumbled around with her bags, clumsily shaking his hand. "Are you alright? It sounds like you have your hands full."

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you, though," Her hands clutched at the bags tightly, holding them against her chest securely. "Thursday is shopping day, so," She shrugged, completely clueless as to why she was babbling away.

The lift was almost at her floor, to her great relief, and when it gave that same ding to alert its occupants, she shuffled forward carefully. "It was nice meeting you," She said, as the doors began to open. "If you ever need anything, I'm in 403."

"I'll keep that in mind," He said with a smile, nodding. "And likewise."

"Bye then." She grinned awkwardly, exiting the elevator, and began walking down the hall to her apartment door. Somehow, she managed to get her key into the door without a single casualty in way of food, shoving the wooden surface with her shoulder. The young woman placed the bags down on her counter-top, letting out a sigh of relief.

Quickly, and somewhat carelessly, she shoved everything away into the pantry, fridge and freezer; kicking her worn boots off with another sigh. She walked over to the couch, flopping down in a manner that was about as far as being ladylike as was humanly possible.

With a yawn, born out of laziness and boredom than actual tiredness, she snatched the TV remote from the coffee table nearby, beginning to flip through channels idly. A sleepy woof reached her ears, and she rolled over slightly to peer over the couch-arm, rolling her eyes at the near-bear-sized-dog lying a few feet away.

"Some guard dog you are," She grumbled, warm grin opposing her tone. Bear, for he very-nearly resembled one, colouring aside, looked at her with a dopey expression, whining lowly. "It's not dinner time yet, buddy. You remember what the vet said, no more snacks for you, tubby."

He huffed, seeming to understand that he wouldn't be getting food any time soon, and laid his head back down. The Great Pyrenees was about as aggressive as the bed he was lying on, though people took one look at the massive canine and assumed otherwise. She was pretty damn sure that if anyone ever broke in, he'd either sleep through the whole thing, or hide.

Nothing interesting ever happened to her, she realised, wrinkling her nose at a particularly cheesy soap opera before switching channels again.

Nothing interesting ever happened in this building, either. She couldn't even remember the last time anything dramatic or remotely fascinating had happened – no robberies, no fires, nothing out of the ordinary. A part of her realised that this was a good thing, but the other part – the part that was ridiculously bored – almost wished any of the above might take place.

She snorted again, settling on a comedy-game-show.

Like that'd ever happen.


End file.
